Troll Perigee
by Ember8123
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Christmas in the troll world Rated T for language. :U


AN: Heh... This is so shitty. ^^;; I know it's not even the right time of year for this but I don't care!~ It's an extremely early birthday present for my girlfriend who I love very much and who I hope likes this crappy thing...

I do not own Homestuck! That would mean I'm Andrew Hussie... I am not Andrew Hussie.

* * *

It was about a month or so before Troll Perigee was even going to come around, but for some reason a certain juggalo found it better to start decorating early for Gog knows why. Maybe it was because he was excited, or maybe he was just too high off his ass to realize that he was starting to put up the decorations much too early. One thing was for sure, though, and that was that Karkat certainly noticed Gamzee's behavior and immediately questioned the state that his thinkpan was currently in. Not that he never questioned it from the beginning of their moirallegiance sweeps ago and the current matespritship they formed only six months before, but this time was slightly more odd than what they normally were after the incident with the lack of sopor pie and none of the survivors wanted to live that nightmare over again. So, with only the best intentions of his matesprit in mind, the nubby-horned troll stepped forward and tapped the other on the shoulder gently.

"Gamzee, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The juggalo jumped slightly and turned with the sound of his matesprit's voice, but he quickly replaced the slightly shocked look with a grin and continued to decorate happily.

"I'm decorating for Troll Perigee, brother. It's comin' up real quick, y'know?"

"What are you even fucking talking about, Gam? It's a month away! You have plenty of fucking time to relax before you can decorate this damn hive with these fucking decorations!"

"But bro, if we wait then I won't be able to set these up just the way I like it…" Hearing this made Karkat sigh and slap his forehead hard with his palm, slowly running his hand down his face to rub at the bridge of his nose and pinch it slightly. Really, the damn clown wasn't even decorating the tree he got properly. All of the decorations were on one side and in one area. Sometimes, he wondered how Gamzee even got dressed in the morning without his help.

"You mean putting all of the ornaments on one side and one spot on the tree?"

An eyebrow was raised by the taller troll as he finally stepped back to take a look at his 'handy work' with the decorating. After inspecting the horrible job that he just managed to do, he looked back down at the baggy eyes of his matesprit, a grin spreading across his face once more.

"I guess so, Bro. Is there any other way to do it?" "How about spreading the ornaments around the other parts of the tree, fuckass? And you should have put the lights on first!"

"But if we put the lights on first how are we supposed to get this miracle back on the motherfucking tree?"

The indigo-tinged eyes of the highblood turned questioning, and for Gog knows why, Karkat found it hard to not smile at that look that he got.

"The lights won't take up too much space, Gam. We'll have plenty of room for the other decorations to go on."

While speaking, the shorter troll began carefully taking down ornaments and putting them in their correct boxes but not before admiring some of them. Ah, he remembered painting a few of these with Gamzee about a sweep back, and he was surprised that they were still intact. Their organization wasn't the best in the hive, and he distinctly remembered dropping a few of the boxes on the ground while moving them into the closet to store.

No sooner than all the ornaments were off did Gamzee proceed to wrap the lights around the tree. Much to Karkat's miniature delight and surprise, the taller troll actually wrapped them around the tree correctly. Gog knows why he was going along with this even though it was much too early. Maybe it was because the scene reminded him of a shitty rom-com he once watched, or the fact that it was endearing how excited that the other was for the holiday. Whatever the reason was, it didn't exactly matter to him anymore and he just wanted to spend time with the one troll he was truly and ultimately flushed for.

"There, bro, now we can all up and get our decorating on, right?"

The question took Kar out of his little trance and he blinked, shaking his head quickly before looking up at Gam once more.

"Right, now let's try and get these fucking ornaments on the tree correctly this time, dumbass."

It took them a while, considering the juggalo thought that some of the ornaments were candy skulls or edible in any way, shape, or form, but the tree was eventually decorated to the fucking nines in ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Unfortunately, they had to get the damn star on the top and neither of them were tall enough to get it completely on the tip of the tree, which resulted in having a very squirmy lowblood on a very laid-back highblood's shoulders so they could finish the decorating. The two were lucky to get the star up there without injury, considering that Gamzee couldn't stand still for two Gog-damned seconds. Both trolls were, eventually, standing safe and sound on the floor of their hive, admiring their handiwork.

"It's a motherfucking miracle, bro…" "Oh, no. Don't you start with your fucking miracles again." "But bro, everything is a miracle. It's a miracle that you even admitted you felt motherfucking red feels all up and towards me."

The statement caused a rather dark flush to spread across Karkat's cheeks and he looked away from his matesprit, crossing his arms with a soft huff of embarrassment. Yes, it was true that he approached Gamzee with his feelings first but that was only because he was sick and tired of standing by, being called 'best friend' when he really wanted their relationship to be so much more than that. Ugh, looking back it all sounded like a Gog-damned shitty rom-com to him.

Those thoughts were, once again, broken by the damn juggalo wrapping his arms around the shorter male and leaning down to kiss his cheek - which didn't help the flush in the slightest, mind you.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Can't I just all up and hold a motherfucker?" "Not while I'm thinking, Gamzee!"

"What'cha thinkin about, Karbro?"

"None of your Gog-damned business! Just go light up the damn tree."

Another huff escaped his lips as he watched his face-painted matesprit walk over to the tree and flicked the switch that caused every light on the tree - including the star - to light up happily. Needless to say, the taller troll began gaping at the damn spectacle as if it were the best fucking lightshow that he's ever seen, but Kar didn't say anything against it and even allowed one corner of his usually scowling mouth to turn upward.

"It's beautiful, ain't it, Karbro…?"

The only answer that came from the shorter troll was a simple nod as he got lost in his thoughts once more. This was his first Troll Perigee that he ever spent with somebody since Crabdad died, even if it was too early to be called celebrating that specific holiday at the moment. He had to admit that it was… Nice spending it with somebody after the few sweeps spending it alone.

Movement that he saw from the periphery of his vision caused him to look over at the taller troll, who was currently hanging something on one of the beams of their hive. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"What the flying fuck do you think you're doing now, Gamzee?"

"Hanging up more motherfucking miracles, bro. Kanaya called this little thing mistletoe. Apparently, if you stand underneath it with another bro that you're flushed with, you're supposed to all up and get your sloppy makeouts on."

A light flush could be seen on Karkat's cheeks after the explanation was given, causing Gam to chuckle softly and grab his matesprit's hand.

"Come on, bro. No need to be motherfucking shy."

"I'm not shy, Gamzee! I'm just - Mmnf!"

The rant that was sure to come was cut off by the damn indigo-blood pulling him closer only to press their lips together. Any words that might have been rushing through Kar's mind at the moment melted away as he slowly got used to the lips on top of his and had the decency to kiss his matesprit back. It seemed to last for hours, although it was only a few seconds before Gamzee pulled back and leaned his forehead on the smaller troll's to look into his eyes with a smile.

"Happy Troll Perigee, bro. I motherfucking love you."

"Yeah, yeah, happy Troll Perigee to you, too, fuckass… I fucking love you, too."


End file.
